


Early Spring Reverie

by Sherloqued



Series: Between Hay and Grass [5]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued





	

_A few years down the road ..._

  
Jack looked up and grinned when he heard Ennis' truck pull up; he didn't mind that he had arrived first.    He had already set up camp and built the fire, had the transistor radio on broadcasting the baseball game, and the return of the familiar sound of the announcer's voice was carried freely on the airwaves, a long-awaited sign of spring and eternal summer.   A woodpecker drummed away on an old dead tree every now and then, somewhere deep in the woods, the sound amplified in the quiet. 

 

* * *

 

Ennis' fingers drummed on the steering wheel.  He could feel Jack's presence everywhere here on this mountain drive, from the wild pasque flowers, or windflowers, that bloomed pale blue in the foothills even before all the snow had completely melted, to the tranquil deep blue of the big sky.  A sky so deep and vast and cloudless that on some days when they would lie back on a blanket on the grass, just gazing up and enjoying the peace and quiet, it seemed that lake and sky had traded places and they both could drown looking up.  
  
Jack in his blue parka waiting for him, the sense of loss still there but felt less keenly now, softened by memories of happy times spent together; and as long as he had these memories, Jack would never truly be gone for him.   He no longer had to run from them.  
  
Ennis parked the truck and walked back toward the horse trailer to unload the horses.

"You're late." Jack seemed to smile and say.


End file.
